Sonic:genderbent
by brebeenz
Summary: Sonic Thought he was ready for anything, but is he ready to see the girly side of life?
1. Pink crisis

It has been 3 weeks since I've seen Eggman. He's planning something big, no doubt about it. I can handle anything he throws my way, I'm Sonic the hedgehog after all! I was walking through green hill zone with Tails, we have an opportunity to relax, and i'm taking it! We have the 7 chaos emeralds in my possession, so when eggman comes around, where not going on an big scavenger hunt like last time. There had been rumors of an 8 chaos emerald, but Tails and I didn't think we find it.

"Look Sonic!" Shouted tails. I quickly ran over to him, to find an chaos emerald stuck in the ground. I dug it out of the ground. It was pink, the same color of Amy's quills. Tails examined the emerald. I just looked at it.

"Looks like the rumors were true. How did we go so long without hearing about this?" I asked tails.

"Its possible it may have been just discovered recently." said Tails. My little buddy would usually manage to hear about something new before anyone else did, so if Tails said it may have been just discovered, Then it was probably discovered 5 minutes ago. Tails then pulled out something that looked like an Wii U game pad with a tube and a funnel stuck to it. I looked at it with a confused face. What had Tails turned his pad thing into this time?

He must have saw my face, because Tails said "Its an Chaos Emerald Scanner, Or ces for short." I nodded like I understood (But i didn't. how does an funnel scan something?). He started to scan the chaos emerald, but all of the sudden, his machine shut off. At the same time, the chaos emeralds started to glow. They formed an circle formation around me, like when I go super, but I wasn't doing this on purpose.

"Sonic, why are you going super?" Asked Tails.

"Um, I'm not doing this" I replied. Tails looked at me, with that face when he was trying to figure something out, and almost has an idea. Then, the pink chaos emerald rose up above my head, glowing rather bright. I didn't feel so good, like I was about to pass out. And sure enough, I did. When I woke up, All i saw was pink. I was in some kind of pink energy ball. I still felt pretty dizzy, like that feeling when you need to catch your breath but you cant. I looked around me, confused. I couldn't see the chaos emeralds, except for the pink one. It's hard to explain what I felt after the dizziness faded away. I felt, different. When the pink faded away, I was in some sort of foggy black limbo. I walked around, to see there was no exit. I was stuck, until someone rescued me. The hero of Mobius, needed to be rescued.


	2. Stone

(Tails point of view)

After that odd pink light vanished, a stone statue laid in its place. It was Sonic! Or, at least I think it is. His quills now perked up like Shadows. I don't know if the color has changed, because ts stone. Then, I remembered something. Sonic or, maybe shadow, Looked how our friends did when that time eater came. He looked the way everyone did before we freed them. Oh no, What if he is in limbo! I still have nightmares over that. I found the pink chaos emerald, and scanned it with ces. It had amazing power! It was like 3 of the chaos emeralds combined! Maybe, It could release sonic, or shadow. whoever it was. Just then, Shadow appeared next to me. He most likely used chaos control because he sensed that energy.

"I know i'm the ultimate, but you didn't need to build an statue Tails. I was kidding when I said that." Said shadow

"Shadow, That's Sonic. I think he is stuck in some kind of limbo." I said. Shadow looked at me, then back to Sonic.

"That must have been the energy i sensed then" Said shadow. "Its about time that faker changed his looks, although, he didn't need to steal mine." Said shadow. He gave an slight chuckle, and I gave him an death glare. He shut up when he saw it. Only shadow knows about it, but when I get too mad, bad things can happen.

"what are we going to do?" I asked. For the first time in my life, I was clueless. I had no idea what to do when it came to quick decisions that involve strange energy. I will admit, when it comes to things like that, shadow is the smartest. In any other case I beat him by an long shot though!

"Hm, try tapping him with whatever gave off that energy." Said shadow. "And make this quick, I don't want anyone seeing me helping this faker." Just the response i thought shadow would say.

I grabbed the pink emerald, and walked up to sonic. Then, I noticed something. Sonic was...wearing an dress. A DRESS. It had the shape of Amy's, but it had sleeves and had a ribbon around the waist. There was an bow on the back. Shadow noticed the dress as well, and bust out laughing. I gave him an death glare again. He sighed, then shut up. It was quite obvious he was trying to hold in his laughter. After I had finished inspecting my friend, I tapped him with the emerald. A bright light flashed, Leaving both me and Shadow dazed. Once we got our vision back, I saw a light purple hedgehog, with an quill shape to match shadow's and the odd dress. He was passed out on the ground. I picked him up, and saw an, sight i hope to never see again. I had been scared for life. And shadow could tell by the way my faced looked.

"um, shadow" I said.

"What." said shadow

"I think" i spat out

"You think what?!" said shadow

"I think sonic,is an girl" I said

Shadow looked at me, and i looked at him back. He had just realized why I had that face, and cursed at himself for having such an dirty mind. And then we just stood there, staring at sonic.


	3. Girlhood

(Sonic's point of view)

I woke up in my living room. A little dazed, but glad to be in my house and not limbo. For a second there, I thought I was dead! I sat up, and felt something rub against my back. I Ignored it, First I wanted to find Tails. I looked around the house, And I couldn't find him anywhere. So I went into the garage, knowing he likes to tinker in there. Sure enough, Tails was in there.

"Yo tails!" I said. He was working with an blowtorch, so he couldn't hear me.

"Tails!" I screamed. He must have heard me, because he turned off his blowtorch and lifted up his welding mask. He had an grin on his face, The kind of thing I would expect.

"Shadow! Sonic is awake!"Tails screamed. I saw that faker walk in, Pretending like he owned the place. It ticked me off.

"Say faker, have you looked in the mirror yet?" said shadow.

"No, Why would It matter, faker?" I replied. He gave me a smirk, I hated that smirk, because that smirk meant he was waiting for an reaction.

"You really should." He said. Shadow tossed me an mirror. I caught it, and looked at it. I looked so different, It was like an completely different person was staring at me. I was this, lavender color, my quills has perked up like shadow's(wonderful. that's the last thing I need), and my eyes and turned an honey yellow. I didn't want to please that faker with an expression.

so I simply said "You know me,Never an dull moment"

Tails gave a giggle, and shadow had an slight look of disappointment. He wasn't done yet, as I thought.

"that is only your face, Look at the rest of you." Said shadow. I looked at my arms to find sleeves. I looked down to find A dress?! A DRESS?! I AM WEARING A DRESS?! I also saw something that, Rough has plenty of. I'm not the best at hiding emotions, so it was quite obvious that I was freaking out, and shadow got what he wanted. Was this I nightmare?

As if to read my mind, Tails said "I can't believe it either, and I was there when it happened!"

I gave an sigh, and went back into the living room. What was I going to do? How will I fix this? How will my friends react?...Will they even know its me? Amy didn't recognize me when I was an werehog, and I somewhat still looked like myself. But now i looked completely different. What were the chances? Looking at the clock, it seems I have been out for an couple hours. All of the sudden, AN thought hit me harder than an brick. What if Eggman was behind this? He had been gone for an couple weeks, What if this was his plan? What if Eggman MADE that emerald to do this? I waited until that faker left, then explained to Tails my idea.

"that's an possibility." said Tails. "Lets head out tomorrow, I think I know where eggman is." I nodded. After Today, the only thing I wanted was sleep. I walked upstairs, and hopped onto my bed. That night I had the oddest dream. I was in an black landscape, and in front of me there was two versions of one of my memories playing. One, had the girl sonic, the other had me,the real sonic.

A Booming voice then said "walk through which memory is real" I knew immediately with one is real, but there were two voices in my head. One was an girl voice, sounded like what would happen if Amy and cream merged. And the other one was an male voice, sounded like...Shadic.

The female voice said "Sarah, you know that the one displaying an girl is real"

The male voice said "Don't be ridiculous sonic, its obvious that the one displaying an boy is real."

They fought with each other inside my head.

"Get out of my head!" I screamed. They both shut up. I walked through the one that displayed Sonic, the real me. I'm guessing the girl me is called Sarah. Then, I saw Tails and Amy. There were moving, and trying to speak, but no voice came out.

The booming voice then said "Witch one is your best friend?"

"well that's easy, They both are." I said. "There both good friends, there both my best friends"

I saw Tails and Amy give an sigh of relief. I smiled at them both. They then disappeared

"Tell me. Who are you?" Said the voice.

I gave an smirk, then said "I'm sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. And I will always be".

"This new form will invade your memories sonic, and you will think you're Sarah, just wait." Said the booming voice. I woke up, it was morning. That was the strangest dream in my life. I walked downstairs to see Tails and Amy, smiling. I was a bit confused.

"what?" I said.


End file.
